joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanilla ice
Summary Vanilla Ice, is an American rapper, actor, and television host. Vanilla Ice is best-known for his hit single "Ice Ice Baby" But what people don't realize is that he was a bloodsucking vampire aswell as a stand user this whole time! Powers and Stats Tier: '''9-A, 8-C with Cream '''Name: Robert Matthew Van Winkle, Vanilla Ice Origin: ''' Real Life '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Vampire, Rapper, Stand User Powers and Abilities: ''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery (Of his motorcycle), Adept in Hand to Hand combat, Stealth Mastery (Sneaks into Kathy's house without her or her family noticing) Vampirism, Regeneration (Mid, possibly High-Mid; Regenerated from being stabbed through the head and having his neck snapped. Should be comparable to that of others vampires, however, he was turned into one by DIO, who at the time was in a weakened state and lacked those levels of regeneration), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Cream which has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Void Manipulation, Selective Intangibility, Non-Corporeality and Invisibility '''Attack Potency: Small Building level (Should be comparable to fodder vampires), Building level with Cream. capable of bypassing durability using Cream's ability Speed: Supersonic with Massively FTL reactions, faster with the motorcycle (is as big of a speed boost for him as a normal motorcycle is to a normal person), Massively FTL with Cream Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Building Class, Building Class with Cream Durability: At least Building level (Should be at least comparable to Nukesaku, who survived a held back attack rush by Star Platinum). Building level with Cream (Tanked attacks from Silver Chariot and he was still able to keep going). Hiding inside of Cream's dimension and his regeneration make him incredibly hard to kill Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, 1 meter with Cream Standard Equipment: Cream, Motorcycle Intelligence: '''Above average (Skilled biker and fighter, was able to find the location of Kathy's little brother by deducing faint sounds were from a construction site) '''Weaknesses: '''Sunlight will disintegrate him, He is unable to see where he is attacking while in the void, Snarky and a tad arrogant. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Vampirism: Gained from the DIO's blood, Vanilla Ice obtains supernatural and superhuman abilities. His senses and physical attributes are strengthened heavily. He is capable of regenerating almost any wound or damage inflicted due to his newfound regeneration. * Cream: Cream is a large Stand with a muscular tone with a hood similar to an executioner's cowl. To use its ability, Cream must literally eat itself and Vanilla Ice to become a dark void of nothingness. Even when not becoming a void, Vanilla Ice is able to enter his realm and attack while inside his Stand. * Spacial Destruction: Once it has made itself into a void, Cream can move and destroy anything that it comes into contact with while moving, removing it from existence and into its own dimension. It is unknown where the dimension leads to, not even to Vanilla Ice, but any life that enters it will be dead. Others Notable Victories: Bugs Bunny the unluckey rabbit (Bugs Bunny the unlucky rabbit) Bugs's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yellowpig10's profiles Category:JoJo's Category:Real Life Category:Vampires Category:Stand Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Void Manipulation